Burnin' Up
by jadex.xoxo
Summary: Blake's burnin' up for Andie. Oneshot Blake/Andie


_A/N: Well. It's Blake/ Andie...in Blake's point of view. I'm still not sure wether I fully like it...but review and telll me what you think_

Disclaimer: I wish. Badly. The actor who plays Blake is_ hot_! Hahaha and the song is Burnin' Up by the Jonas Brothers. Great song...that I don't own either. Go listen to it ))

**I'm hot **

**You're cold **

**You go around **

**Like you know **

**Who I am **

**But you don't **

**You've got me, on my toes**

_Auditions day._

Oooh...Blake Collins lazily rolled over to turn off his blaring alarm. _Ughhhh...why was today so important?_

Oh yeah.

_Auditions._

Really. Some days Blake woke up and wondered why he had even moved back to the States and become Director Collins. London had been far easier to handle than this.

_Auditions._

Well, not physically-that was silly. All he really did here was teach class-nothing like the paces he'd been put through as a danseur. And then his own time in the various studios around his school.

_Auditions._

He really did have to get up now. If he didn't, Blake would never wake Chase up-that was a daily struggle.

_"One he didn't have to deal with in London" he reminded himself._

Plus, Tyler had that girl coming for an audition. He'd only agreed to watch her as a personal favor to Tyler, and also so that he would not have to hear Chase grumbling for the next two weeks about how he was discriminatory to street dancers.

Which he wasn't. He'd just never found someone that he...well...actually liked.

_Auditions._

**I'm slipping into the lava **

**And I'm trying to keep from going under**

Blake was one his third coffee of the day-he truly loved ballet and the dancers that were willing to put in the time and money and love and effort into it but auditions did not always rub him the right way. It was hard-having to make the call to someone and tell them that all ther work didn't add up to anything, that they were done. Yes, it was very hard.

The girl up on stage finished what she was doing, and Blake scribbled down _talented-good prospects. Very flexible_. He smirked as he reread his last sentence. Ok, yeah, that didn't sound wring at all. Nope.

His smirk only deepened when he looked over to the end of the table to see Chase drooling over something (someone?). His brother, when they weren't arguing, was a funny guy to watch.

_"It must be the street dancer that Tyler was talking about...what was her name? Anna, An-Andrea West! Andie. His brother was drooling over this girl. Well."_ Blake mused as Chase plugged in the ipod.

**Baby **

**You turn the temperature hotter **

**'Cause I'm burnin' up **

**Burnin' up **

**For you baby**

_"Wow"_ was Blake's next thought. Because Chase definately had a right to drool.

The brown haired girl was gorgeous-and, looking down at his sheet, two years his junior. Chase's age.

She was an amazing dancer, he had to admit. One of the best he'd seen from the streets. Tyler Gage wasn't lying.

Damn. He sighed, almost longingly, as he called out for Chase to stop the music. The girl adopted a deer in the headlights sort of look-he wasn't sure why. She was very talented.

_"And hot"_

**I fell(I fell)**

**So fast(so fast) **

**Can't hold myself, Back High heels(high heels) **

**Red dress(red dress) **

**All by yourself **

**Gotta catch my breath**

In the end, he gave in to his instincts and made the call.

_"Ms. West? This is Director Collins calling. You have been accepted, based off of your audition, to MSA. Please be prepared for classes on Monday."_

**I'm slipping into the lava **

**And I'm trying keep from going under **

**Baby **

**You turn the temperature hotter **

**'Cause I'm burnin' up **

**Burnin' up for you baby**

Monday. Blake groggily pulled himself out of bed and into the shower.

Class. With the gorgeous new student. Andie.

**I walk in the room **

**All I can see is you **

**You're staring me down **

**I know you feel it too**

And now it was the afternoon, and it was Andie's class, and it had been what Blake had been looking forward to all day. He wanted to see what she dance like in a more closed enviroment, with a bigger audience, not trying to impress anyone.

Once again, he noticed his little brother drooling over the girl as he started her imrov music. This time, he didn't laugh-he just wished he could do it that freely.

Ok, maybe not after that last move. It was wrong wrong _wrong _and Blake was just itching to get the girl to point her toes or fully stretch her arms out or something.

Argh. Sometimes Blake wondered if there was something wrong with him.

_(Yeah, his ballet obsession)_

_"That's enough Miss West. And please make sure you wear proper attire to my class tommorrow."_

Because he'd noticed that too. In his defense, it was hard not to.

**I'm slipping into the lava **

**And I'm trying keep from going under **

**Baby **

**You turn the temperature hotter **

**Cause I'm burnin' up **

**Burnin' up **

**For you baby**

**I'm slipping into the lava**

**And I'm trying keep from going under**

**Baby**

**You turn the temperature hotter **

**Cause I'm burnin' up **

**Burnin' up **

**For you baby**


End file.
